Serendipity, I know
by darkwings09
Summary: [RyoSaku] After eleven years of undreamt existence, he's back, now owning a delightful penthouse in Japan. And she's present to stay, too, all unknowing. Enter Sei, the girlfriend of Ryoma? That can't be, right? [Gomen, HIATUS]


**Serendipity, I know**

**By darkwings09**

**Disclaimers first: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but if and only if I did, I sure am the most blissful biotic creature on earth. That's why I'm the least afraid to taunt the characters… Ahehe… Don't take it seriously, folks. It's kinda messy and plain sappy if you did. Enough said.**

**Author's nonsense ramblings before proceeding:**

**Phew. School's putting a burden on my shoulders. But hey, look on the bright side, sometimes I bet it's cooler than I actually thought it would be XD. **

**Anyways, take note of the following notices prior to proceeding:**

**a. Twelve years old. They are recently, but in this plotline, add eleven years more. The settings is… when the world-renowned Echizen Ryoma returned to Japan after eleven years of glorious existence and settles there for comfort and some reasons. Viola! XD**

**b. There are OC's, be it the persons or even domesticated pets, lurking around, seemingly fidgeting in the storyline. You've been warned. And yes, they're here either to invade or aid the RyoSaku interaction! Kyah! Horrible…!**

**c. And lastly, I need feedbacks. Be it either flames or criticisms… It's up to you.**

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**The Beginning through a Canine Encounter?**

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

This could have been the longest walk in his entire existence.

Clothed with a large coal-black shirt, a pair of brown jeans and a silly stout-fitted cap, there will be no doubt that he'll somehow end up being laughed insultingly about. Still, he's just another face in the crowd; he's pretty sure that he'll remain noticed, but not certainly mocked. The truth is, he'd rather be than to fully expose his entity. Yeah, that's one more thing. If he did show his face in public, right here, right now, he'll end up being suffocated by swarms of people. At this very moment, he could almost hear murmurs of annoyance and could almost feel pairs of eyes boring down deeper than the thickness of his suit. No kidding. Besides, does he even care? Simply no, you've got to be kidding me. A big fat NO.

Heck, his penthouse's just a few meters away. And he wanted no interruptions, no disturbances and especially, no disrespect for his homebound privacy. He pushed his shades firmly onto the bridge of his nose as he heaved out a sigh. Only a handful of houses and structures in the neighborhood are situated there.

…

After agonizing minutes of walking, or of what he thought that it is, he finally spotted his comfort zone. That is…

…Until…

"Yuu-chan! Where have you gotten?! Where are you?!" a feminine voice reached his ears as his head yanked towards the voice's direction. He blinked twice prior to observing her frail movements. Still, she seems awfully familiar. On top of that, the voice itself seems, too.

She looked sideways before approaching him, much to his surprise. As she clutched on what he concluded as a dog's leash, she panted, and gasped for a lungful of air.

"A-Anou… Mister, have you seen a dog around this big and wears a reddish collar…?" she inquired, her hands desperately showing signs. He blinked once more, his eyes focused on her ridiculously long braids rather than her desperate attempts. A guessing game, huh? Every so often, old habits are really hard to die.

"R…Ryuzaki?" he said, shrugging her earlier question off. Nah, this can't be true. Of all people, why her in the first place? Well, maybe she still might be connected to his former senpai-tachi up until now. Oh boy, sheer joy.

"Eto…I don't mean to be rude, but… Have we met before?" she asked further, her auburn eyes searching for an answer as she stared at the stranger's face. But, what bothers her the most was his locks of jet-black raven hair and that sly smirk. It is…recognizable.

"Figures. I bet, yes" he replied in nonchalance. He pulled the brim of his cap down to his eyes and tore his gaze away from her. He likes it when somebody's being kept in suspense. She merely continued to stare at his image.

Her eyes shone warmly with reminiscence.

"R-Ryoma…-kun?" she stammered, gaping awkwardly as she willed herself not to cry. She couldn't believe it, heck, she _doesn't _even want to believe it. The notorious Echizen Ryoma, back here in Japan? She must be hallucinating after eating Tomoka's homemade apple pie.

"Oi, the dog's waiting," he reminded her, pointing at her lost canine friend, now returned safe and sound. She smiled in relief as she spotted Yuu, the Japanese breed dog, raising his dainty, delicate paws and chasing after a butterfly. His pair of ebony black eyes trailed his master, and darted towards her with delight, running as fast as his hinds could carry.

Yuu barked and snarled at Ryoma as Sakuno was petting him nicely. He sent a warning glare at the dog to keep his trap shut. She chuckled girlishly as she scooped Yuu to her arms. The dog squirmed at first, but obliged afterwards.

"Anou… Where are you staying at?" she further questioned, gazing at his hidden golden eyes she really missed after almost a dozen years after their contact. He smoothly removed the glasses he's wearing all this time and tucked it inside his pockets. She could almost feel heat creeping from her neck.

"Frankly speaking, this is _my _penthouse, after all" he answered as-a-matter-of-factly, golden eyes fixed at her auburn ones. She blushed a few beets of red with embarrassment, turning her gaze back to Yuu, then carefully placing him on the ground. Then her eyes opened wide as she fixed her eyes again back to his.

"Y-Your penthouse? S-Sumimasen!" she apologized briskly, now more mortified than ever. Since she just transferred here for about two days ago, after finding a perfect job, that is, she wasn't able to inquire for more details and information. And, after finding out that he's the respective owner of the penthouse, she's totally going nuts.

"…"

"Anou… I just transferred here for about a couple of days ago… and… eto…" she mumbled, albeit sonorous enough for him to hear. He kept quiet, for the same reason, as he was rather surprise to find her staying at his structure. Not that he is reluctant to do so, but rather… he feels a strange hunch.

"I see. You're here to stay, ka?" he coolly interrupted, glancing at the canine creature. She nodded shyly, biting her lower lip to refrain it from heaving out a heavy sigh. Yuu gave out a rather mysterious sound, and then turned to look behind Ryoma. Both him and Sakuno stared at the woman behind him, who seems to rush down to meet him.

"Kya! Ryoma, you're back!" she bellowed exaggeratedly, grabbing Ryoma's arm through hers. Sakuno flushed as the customary smile she always wore turned into a frown. Ryoma plainly stared at the girl and inwardly cursed her existence. Heck, the girl's certainly a blabbermouth. And he wanted so much to shut her trap easily.

The orange-haired woman then turned her gaze to Sakuno, who seems to be lost in her daze. A devious grin began to materialize in her face. Meanwhile, Sakuno thinks about dropping the honorific so suddenly…it feels like…she's- no that can't be. Ryoma's girlfriend? She felt as if the world's coming to its end.

"Ne, I'm Sei Kazatsuki a.k.a Ryoma's girlfriend! It's a pleasure to meet you…miss…" Sei drifted off first, tightening her grip on Ryoma. She sensed trouble, especially coming from Sakuno's aura.

"…R-Ryuzaki Sakuno, desu. I just transferred here a couple of days ago…" Sakuno continued, barely controlling her anxiousness. Why is she feeling this way? If he ever has a girlfriend, then it wouldn't be her business, right? It's not even her right to snoop around other people's relationship. But still… she couldn't help but wonder back.

"Ah. Saku-chan… nice meeting you!" Sei gave out a fake- no, almost, forced smile. Then, she directed her gray orbs back to his golden ones. He pulled away, feeling guilt and remorse overwhelming him. To hell with her, she's not even her girlfriend, truthfully. All he did was to accompany her back to the penthouse every afternoon, just because he was forced to do so by her grandfather who was sickly worried about her status.

Sakuno felt like she was disrupting the couple's moment. She bowed down for absolutely no reason, and signaled Yuu to follow her. The dog snarled one more time at Ryoma, as if knowing how much his owner feels so evasive right now. But Ryoma can never do anything more than to fulfill his damned duty.

Sei flashed a smile of triumphant and motioned him to follow her, so that they could have a decent dinner together. He hesitated openly and reasoned that he's not feeling well. With that infamous trademark of his, he tugged the edge of his ridiculous cap down to his eyes once more and turned to the direction of the entrance door.

She couldn't help but nurture and pamper her anger like a newborn baby. Of course, she wouldn't let a commoner like Sakuno to cross through her and Ryoma's path. Heh, not for long.

----------------------------------------------------

"Yuu-chan, I don't understand…" Sakuno murmured to her companion as she stroked the soft, fuzzy fur of it. Yuu stared at his lone owner, opening ebony eyes, and then continued to take his time in her warm arms. She smiled, and she certainly knows that Yuu will always be on her side.

A sigh escaped from her lips. What had gotten in her mind when she chose this penthouse as her house? Melted cheese in throngs of pasta? She doesn't want to go further anymore.

She tore her gaze from Yuu towards the wonderfully conditioned window. There was a full moon tonight, this very evening. There was nothing more but oblivion out there, expecting various creatures of the night.

She gently laid her sleeping companion down to his respective bed, which was actually an old, worn-out bed especially made by her mother for her doll when she was younger. She chuckled softly as she recalls it.

After that, she headed for the light switch, and then pushed it off. She lightly approached her bed and turned her lampshade on, clutching her daily schedule from her drawer. Tomorrow would be the start of her job as a waitress in one of the finest restaurants here in the city, if not to brag about it. She knew what was coming, the beginning of a hectic day.

------------------------------------------------

"_Yo, Echizen, my man, How are ya?" _said Momoshiro in the other end of the line, his noticeable feigned innocence very visible. That's what Ryoma's annoyed about.

"Urusai yo, Momo-senpai. We've only met a week before" Ryoma reasoned out.

_"Aww…that was rude. So, how's your day?"_

"Not bad. Although, Kazatsuki here's rather infuriating. Not to mention, her being a large blabbermouth. I should have learned the old Chinese technique of removing one's mouth from its face"

"_Good one, Echizen. She's your girlfriend, right?"_

"Shut your trap, Momo-senpai. For the millionth time, she's NOT my girlfriend" Ryoma snapped back, eyes now blazing with fury, although he's only kidding around.

_"Oh, then who is?"_

Ryoma paused, feeling warmth all over his body.

"_I got you there, Echizen" _Momo snickered.

"That's it. You've done enough. Oyasumi" Ryoma simply replied as he was about to hang up but changed his mind after hearing Momo's voice once again.

_"I've heard that Ryuzaki-chan's just transferred there, haven't she?"_

"Yes"

_"Remember her?"_

"If I managed to answer your earlier question, then I sure do, ne?"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Eto… Dark-chan here! **

**Hope you enjoyed the fic!**

**JA ne!**

**Darkwings09**


End file.
